Rock's heart
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: O que fazer quando se descobre o amor por alguém que nem sabe que você existe? The GazettE. Aoi x Uruha. Reita x Ruki. Myv x Kai. Nao x Kai.
1. Capítulo I

**Rock's heart**

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto

**Categoria:** Bandas

**Fandom:** The GazettE

**Participação especial:** Ainda é segredo...

**Casais:** Aoi x Uruha (principal)

**Gênero:** Romance, yaoi, colegial, AU

**Classificação:** Livre

**Sinopse:** O que fazer quando se descobre o amor por alguém que nem sabe que você existe?

**Direitos autorais:** O Aoi-kun é meu! *mostra documento com assinatura falsificada*

**Agradecimentos:** Hachiko Mitsune, And Arapax, Yukimeru, Adlsaid e Akemi-chan, por betarem o primeiro esboço dessa fic, usei as dicas de vocês pra dar continuação a ela.

* * *

**[Aoi's POV]**

Mais alguns passos e chegaria ao colégio. Conhecia aqueles prédios há vários anos, pois estudo lá desde que me entendo por gente. O lugar não era tão ruim e eu gostava de levantar cedo para encontrar meus amigos. Certo, menti muito. Eu odeio esse colégio! Mas era acomodado demais para assumir até para mim mesmo. Os amigos, poucos na verdade, eram legais, mas esse ano ficaríamos em salas diferentes.

Eu sou Shiroyama Yuu, mas meus amigos me chamam de Aoi. Tenho 17 anos e moro com meus pais e meu cachorro. Graças à professora de matemática e o professor de física eu tive ótimas férias. Fiquei de castigo e sem mesada por não alcançar as médias suficientes para passar de ano. E aqui estou eu, indo de novo para o segundo ano.

É frustrante!

Até o tatuado de cabelo lilás passou de ano! Isso mesmo, lilás. Ele deve ter feito promessa que pintaria dessa cor se conseguisse médias boas. Ano passado ele pintou de verde.

O Reita também passou. Apesar da pose de bad boy ele é um bom aluno. Ouvi comentários que ele estava se envolvendo com um ruivo baixinho que iria para o primeiro ano.

Nossa... tem muita gente me olhando. Posso notar isso só de andar pelo corredor. Mas com uma fama como a minha, quem não me olharia? Eu sei que sou atraente e tenho um sorriso de deixar qualquer menininha sem fôlego. O problema delas – sim delas, porque pra mim isso não é nada demais – é que eu sou homossexual. Ninguém além dos meus amigos sabe disso. Tento não me envolver com ninguém da escola para que não haja preconceito, não que eu tenha me interessado por alguém. Todos me parecem muito sem sal...

Finalmente e infelizmente chego na sala de aula. Havia poucas pessoas lá dentro e não conhecia nenhuma delas. Nem fazia questão, é claro. Não que eu seja rebelde, apenas um pouco anti-social e mal humorado pela manhã. Escolhi uma cadeira no meio da sala e joguei a mochila de qualquer jeito, virando as costas para procurar algum conhecido e descontar a raiva.

Procurei pela sala do terceiro ano, que foi parar do outro lado do prédio, também no segundo andar. Eu ia perder alguns quilos se andasse tanto todos os dias. A sala estava mais cheia que a minha, mas não avistei nem o Miyavi e nem o Reita. Saí decidido a procurar pelo pátio e pela quadra. Nós nos escondíamos na quadra quando queríamos matar aula, mas eles não fariam isso no primeiro dia de aula. Ou fariam? De qualquer modo ia verificar antes que as aulas começassem.

**[Kai's POV]**

Havia mais desvantagens do que vantagens em ser novato numa escola e ter que morar em uma cidade diferente. Eu saí do interior de Mie para morar em Tóquio, uma das maiores e mais populosas cidades do mundo!

Agora que ia entrar para o ensino médio, precisava pensar no meu futuro. Pensei em arrumar um emprego também, meio expediente já ajudaria, mas minha família me aconselhou a não me sobrecarregar no início dessa nova vida. Afirmaram que me ajudariam pelo tempo que precisasse. Tenho sorte por eles não ficarem chateados por eu decidir sair de casa. Logo no primeiro dia percebi que eles tinham razão.

Pra começar, eu não sabia onde era o colégio. Pedi informação três vezes e nenhuma delas me levou aonde queria ir. Cogitei voltar pro quartinho que tinha alugado, tentar dormir de novo e levantar com o pé direito, mas não era supersticioso a tal ponto.

Encontrei um ponto de táxi e pedi um mapa da cidade e alguns pontos de referência para chegar ao colégio. Eles foram muito prestativos e se ofereceram para me levar, mas eu precisava conhecer o lugar. Copiei o desenho das ruas que deveria tomar em uma folha do caderno, agradeci e voltei a andar.

Realmente ia precisar me adaptar antes de fazer grandes mudanças. Tive a impressão de passar na porta de uma mesma loja duas vezes, mas finalmente avistei o colégio ao final de uma avenida.

Cheguei em cima da hora. O prédio parecia bem grande por fora e isso fez meu estômago revirar. Senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas e achei que ia me perder de novo. Respirei fundo, tomando coragem e ultrapassei os portões. Graças à minha mãe, eu já tinha feito a matrícula e não precisava me preocupar. Mas, mesmo assim, decidi procurar a secretaria e perguntar onde era a minha sala. Vaguei por alguns corredores, olhando as placas das portas, mas nenhuma indicava onde era a diretoria ou até mesmo a sala dos professores.

Em que planeta a secretaria não ficava na entrada do colégio? Com certeza eu fora abduzido. Na minha antiga escola havia algumas placas e sempre havia um coordenador andando por ali, pondo ordem nos alunos e mandando embora quem não usava o uniforme. Tudo ali me parecia diferente! Até um cara de cabelo rosa eu vi! Bom... eu acho que era... nunca se sabe.

Não era pessimista, contudo tive vontade de sentar e chorar. Para qualquer lado que olhasse tinha gente andando apressada e nenhum deles tinha cara de professor! Pensei em parar algum dos transeuntes, mas e se pedisse informação para alguém que não fosse com a minha cara ou alguém mal humorado? Tudo bem que não partiriam para a agressão, porém o fato de ser tímido me impedia de parar qualquer um que fosse.

Rodei por mais alguns corredores, avistei outro prédio, passei por várias salas, mas sem encontrar o que buscava.

Uma vez me ensinaram que se me perdesse, deveria ficar onde estava. E depois de andar por um longo tempo que não sabia medir, decidi seguir esse conselho. Fiquei parado no meio do corredor esperando que me achassem. Olhando as pessoas passarem por mim. Eu cogitei ter adquirido poderes paranormais. Eu só podia estar invisível! Só assim para não me notarem! Pelo menos esse pensamento bobo me fez sorrir por dentro, pois estava prestes a chorar.

Será que não percebiam que estava desesperado? Ou não se importavam com ninguém?

Meus olhos lacrimejaram...

**[Uruha's POV]**

Último ano! Vou me esforçar muito nos estudos. Esse ano eu tenho que escolher uma profissão e prestar vestibular. Senti-me anormalmente animado!

Mesmo tendo vindo para o colégio no meio do ano passado, consegui me adaptar muito bem. Não conhecia muitas pessoas, mas realmente não ligava, já estava acostumado com as poucas companhias que surgiam. Normalmente, só aproximavam de mim pessoas interessadas em ajuda nos estudos, o que ocorria apenas no final do ano. Aqui não fora diferente.

O colégio não mudara nada. Eram os mesmo dois prédios de cor amarelada, um dedicado ao ensino fundamental e o outro para o ensino médio. Algumas das pichagens pareciam novas. Sorri internamente com esse pensamento absurdo. Várias cabeças viraram na minha direção quando percorri os corredores, aumentando minha auto-estima.

Eu não era conhecido apenas por ser "O CDF" do colégio. Claro que isso me garantia muitos prestígios e moral com os professores, e entre os alunos também tive o grande prestígio de ser nomeado vice-presidente do grêmio estudantil em menos de três meses por ali, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era minha aparência. Misture uma carinha de anjo, um cérebro de gênio e um corpo de causar inveja a qualquer rato de academia. Esse era eu, sem muito esforço ou modéstia. Lembrando que sou apenas um adolescente, ou seja, tenho meu lado rebelde, e graças a ele descolori os cabelos e uso vários brincos.

Resolvi passar na lanchonete e comprar um suco antes das aulas começarem quando alguém chamou minha atenção. Parei alguns passos atrás dele e fiquei observando. O rapaz era moreno, um pouco mais baixo que eu, e parecia totalmente perdido enquanto olhava as pessoas passarem ao redor, mas não saia do lugar. Será que não passou por sua cabeça seguir a multidão?

Seus olhos brilhavam pedintes e se ele fosse um cãozinho, estaria abanando a cauda. Lá vou eu de novo com minhas idéias absurdas e excêntricas, comparando o garoto com um animal. Ninguém o notaria ou pararia pra ajudar, a não ser que ele fizesse algo bem chamativo. Mas ele parecia tímido demais pra isso.

Aproximei-me e parei ao seu lado, tocando seu ombro levemente.

_ Hei, tudo bem? – ele ergueu a cabeça e me encarou, vi que seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar – Precisa de ajuda?

_ Eu... acho que me perdi... – como ele conseguia ser tão fofo mesmo com aquele olhar triste eu não sabia dizer.

_ Vem, eu te ajudo! – fiz um sinal com a mão e sai à sua frente, esperando que ele entendesse e me seguisse.


	2. Capítulo II

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto

**Título: **Rock's heart

**Categoria:** Bandas

**Fandom:** The GazettE

**Participação especial:** Ainda é segredo...

**Casais:** Aoi x Uruha (principal)

**Gênero:** Romance, yaoi, colegial, AU

**Classificação:** Livre

**Sinopse:** O que fazer quando se descobre o amor por alguém que nem sabe que você existe?

**Direitos autorais:** O Aoi-kun é meu! *mostra documento com assinatura falsificada*

**[Myv's POV]**

Nunca pensei que o cabelo dessa cor chamaria mais a atenção do que verde. As garotas faltaram babar em cima de mim! Dando gritinhos e lançando sorrisos bobos em minha direção. O ano prometia! Com certeza conseguiria sair com várias delas. Algumas estavam ali apenas por curiosidade, mas não deixava de aumentar meu ego.

Com muita dificuldade, desvencilhei-me da multidão e fui para a sala. Reita disse que guardaria um lugar pra mim. Esse ano o Aoi não estaria na nossa turma, deveria ter passado cola pra ele, mas agora não adiantava reclamar. Ele com certeza estaria muito irritado!

Perdido em pensamentos, consegui chegar à sala e só fui me ligar do que acontecia à minha volta quando chegou a terceira aula. A professora de biologia levou a sala para o laboratório e explicou no percurso que íamos dissecar sapos!

Muito maneiro! Abrir o bichinho, mexer nos órgãos dele e depois usar pra assustar as garotas que eu não me interessar. Fomos separados em grupos de cinco alunos. Devíamos dissecar e analisar os órgãos, fazer um relatório e outras coisas que não prestei atenção.

_ Dr. Akira, me passe o bisturi! – hora de brincar de médico, pensei estendendo a mão para meu amigo colocar o que pedi. Os outros alunos do grupo, duas garotas e outro rapaz riram do que falei.

_ Sinto muito, mas eles são os médicos que vão te ajudar. – sentou em frente aos papéis para fazer o relatório e indicou os outros alunos com a cabeça – Eu tenho pavor a sangue, tente não fazer muita bagunça.

Merda! Esqueci esse pequeno detalhe. Final do ano passado, ele quase surtou quando caí de skate e tive que levar alguns pontos na testa. Teria que brincar sozinho.

Enquanto o loiro escrevia, nós começamos a dissecar. Abrimos, analisamos, identificamos órgãos e passamos informações pro Reita anotar. Era nojento, mas divertido. Infelizmente, tive que parar a "operação" quando uma das garotas desviou minha atenção.

_ Akira? – ela chamou baixinho, mas preocupação estampada na voz.

Ele estava pálido. Extremamente branco. Cabeça baixa e apoiada na mão. Aproximei enquanto tirava a luva e segurei seus ombros.

_ Tontura? – perguntei enquanto o levantava.

Ele acenou afirmativamente, mal tendo forças para se manter em pé. O corpo começou a tremer um pouco e achei que ele desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Apoiei seu braço em meu ombro e o segurei pela cintura. O senhor machão não ia gostar de desmaiar na frente da classe toda.

_ Professora? – esperei a mulher virar o rosto em minha direção – Vou levar Akira para a enfermaria.

E sem esperar autorização o arrastei para fora da classe.

_ Eu estou parecendo uma garotinha – apesar de pálido ele ruborizou levemente.

Apenas sorri, dando-lhe apoio para andar.

**[Kai's POV]**

Finalmente as coisas estavam melhorando. Esperar foi angustiante, mas acabou dando certo e alguém me encontrou. O loiro era um pouco excêntrico, contudo me parecia uma boa pessoa.

_ Você é novato, certo? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, tentando manter uma conversa amigável entre nós.

_ Sim, na cidade e na escola... – desanimei novamente e tomado por um impulso desabafei de uma vez – Me perdi três vezes vindo pra cá, andei quase um quilômetro por ter pego a rua errada. E quando consigo chegar, não encontro a secretaria ou algum professor pra perguntar onde é minha sala. Nem placas de informação têm aqui! Em que mundo a secretaria não fica na entrada? – falei tudo muito rápido e acabei sem fôlego.

O loiro me olhou assustado. Tenho certeza que falei muito rápido e ele não entendeu nada, mas logo suas risadas explodiram a minha volta. Ele pousou a mão em meu ombro e indicou um banco com a cabeça. Assim que sentamos, ele começou a explicar calmamente.

_ Vamos pelo começo: bem vindo! – e me estendeu a mão, que apertei prontamente – Eu sou Takashima Kouyou, faço o terceiro ano e me mudei pra cá no meio do ano passado. A cidade é grande, mas você aprende a andar rápido. O colégio fornece transporte gratuito, você só precisa descobrir um ponto de ônibus perto da sua casa. – informação útil, veria isso o mais rápido possível – A secretaria, direção e sala dos professores ficam na parte da frente, sim. – ele parou e riu, de mim com certeza – Esse aqui é o prédio dos fundos, para os alunos do ensino médio, apesar de ter um portão de acesso, a entrada principal é do outro lado.

Eu mereço! Queria ter uma pá para cavar um buraco e esconder a cabeça dentro. Eu acordei mesmo com o pé esquerdo! Devia ter voltado pra casa quando pude.

_ Vamos voltar a andar agora, que as aulas começam em cinco minutos. – confirmou olhando no relógio – Qual sua série?

_ Segundo ano. – respondi prontamente – A propósito, sou Uke Yutaka.

_ Ah, que graça! Você tem covinhas! – e apertou minhas bochechas – Prazer conhecê-lo. – Aqui, chegamos! – e apontou para uma porta logo à frente – Minha sala é a segunda do corredor à frente. Eu passo aqui na hora do intervalo pra gente lanchar junto.

_ Obrigado Kouyou! – sorri pra ele, finalmente feliz por não estar mais perdido.

_ Disponha. – ele também sorriu me dando as costas – E me chame de Uruha! – acenou acima da cabeça.

_ Kai! – gritei esperando que ele entendesse que era meu apelido.

**[Ruki's POV]**

Eu sempre tive problemas em acordar cedo, e se não fosse pela minha mãe tentando derrubar a porta do quarto, me chamando pra ir pro colégio, eu teria ficado na cama até tarde.

Ela ficou me gritando por quase meia hora, até que decidi me levantar e abrir a porta. Depois ela ficou parada no batente esperando que eu decidisse o que vestir. Ela veio com aquela história de novo, que era frescura minha me arrumar tanto e que eu estava ficando lerdo, mas não podia sair sem me arrumar. Depois de vestir a camisa de uniforme, uma calça jeans justa, uma jaqueta também jeans, sem mangas e cheia de acessórios decidi que estava pronto

Enquanto tomávamos o café, conseguimos manter uma conversa normal. Ela tinha mudanças drásticas de humor, o que a tornava de amável para assustadora em um piscar de olhos.

Dei-lhe um beijo no rosto, peguei minha mochila e saí para o colégio. Cheguei bastante animado, pois finalmente iria para o ensino médio. Eu e minha mãe havíamos feito uma aposta dois anos atrás, ela dizia que eu não conseguiria, e eu me esforcei apenas para ganhar a aposta, já que eu tinha certeza que pararia antes. No final do dia cobraria o presente!

Inglês, história e agora literatura. Não tinha um horário mais estressante para uma segunda-feira? Ainda mais sendo o primeiro dia letivo do ano! Só me faltava ter geografia e educação física após o recreio... Era melhor calar antes que acontecesse.

As aulas seguiram de forma chata e monótona. Ou quase isso. Um garoto moreninho me acertou na cabeça com uma bolinha de papel no final do segundo horário. Disse que gostou do meu visual e que não conhecia quase ninguém. Após algumas trocas dolorosas de bolinhas, e alguns alvos errados, nós acabamos virando amigos.

Estava distraído respondendo mais um recado quando meu raciocínio foi cortado por alguém que me chamava com voz dura.

_ Takanori? – já devia ser a terceira ou quarta vez que a professora me chamava – Continue a leitura – mandou quando finalmente a encarei.

Leitura? Praguejei baixinho. Eu não estava seguindo o texto e nem prestando atenção e ela sabia disso. Que tipo de professora passa lição no primeiro dia? Olhei desesperado para os lados, tentando ver em que página estava, folheei rápido o livro sobre minha carteira, ainda sem saber que rumo tomar. A essa altura todos me encaravam com sorrisinhos divertidos, esperando que eu levasse bronca.

Quando a professora começou a andar lentamente na minha direção, batendo contra o chão o solado amadeirado de seu sapato e com uma expressão furiosa no rosto, outra bolinha de papel acertou minha cabeça.

Droga! Isso não era hora de ferrar mais ainda com minha vida!

Estranhamente, a bolinha fez a professora desviar a cabeça para o outro lado, querendo descobrir quem tinha jogado em mim. Aproveitei aquela oportunidade e olhei para meu novo colega que me indicou onde haviam parado.

Como ele conseguia acompanhar a leitura e conversar comigo ao mesmo tempo eu não sabia.

Quando a megera não conseguiu culpar alguém pela brincadeira, voltou seu olhar para mim. Eu tremi um pouco e comecei a ler, vendo feliz a sua carranca diminuir.

Suspirei aliviado. Essa foi por pouco!


	3. Capítulo III

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto

**Categoria:** Bandas

**Fandom:** The GazettE

**Participações especiais:** Miyavi, Alice Nine e An Cafe

**Casais:** Aoi x Uruha (principal)

**Gênero:** Romance, yaoi, colegial, AU

**Classificação:** + 16

**Sinopse:** O que fazer quando se descobre o amor por alguém que nem sabe que você existe?

**Direitos autorais:** O Aoi-kun é meu! *mostra documento com assinatura falsificada*

* * *

**[Nao's POV]**

Desde o momento que saímos de casa até chegarmos ao colégio, meu amigo Shou não parou de falar um instante.

Mesmo morando juntos numa pensão, nas férias nós nos separávamos. Eu fui para a casa dos meus pais e ele foi viajar com alguns conhecidos.

E agora que voltaram as aulas, ele me contava cada detalhe do que fez, aonde foi e outras coisas que tive que ignorar. Era muita informação para pouco tempo.

Assim que ouvimos o sinal, cada um foi para sua classe. Ele estava no segundo e eu ia para o terceiro ano.

_ Bom dia, Kou! – cumprimentei o rapaz que sentava ao meu lado. Nós dois éramos os melhores da turma.

_ Bom dia, Nao! – ele respondeu sorridente como sempre.

Eu gostava da amizade do Kouyou. Ele era animado, ajudava quem pedisse, não saía falando mal das pessoas... Não sem um bom motivo, claro! Era quase uma criança crescida. Assim como o Shou. A diferença era que Shou parecia ter engolido um coelho vivo, pois ele não parava de conversar, pular e me arrastar para todo lado. Isso tudo ao mesmo tempo!

Não que estivesse reclamando, ele é um ótimo amigo e ouvinte, mas nem sempre eu tinha pique para acompanhá-lo.

As primeiras aulas passaram voando. No intervalo, Kou e eu fomos atrás do Shou para lancharmos. No caminho ele me contou que conheceu um novato do segundo ano.

_ Algum problemas ele andar com a gente? – perguntou-me receoso.

_ Claro que não! – como se eu fosse negar algo, simplesmente não consigo dizer não – É bom conhecer gente nova!

_ Você ficou mais fofo e mais bochechudo nessas férias, sabia? – e dizendo isso, levou as mãos ao meu rosto, me apertando.

_ Hey! – tentei fazer cara de indignado, mas falhei – Ali o Shou. – ele estava rodeado por outros alunos, relatando as férias de novo, com certeza.

_ NAAAAOOO! – gritou ignorando todo mundo e correndo na minha direção – Tenho mais uma novidade! – e chocou-se comigo, me abraçando e sacudindo.

E era esse tipo de energia que ele tinha que eu não conseguia acompanhar.

_ O que foi? – perguntei tentando afastá-lo, na próxima eu ficaria sem ar.

_ Tem aluno novo na sala! – e apontou para um moreninho escorado na parede ao lado da porta.

_ Ah, obrigado por achá-lo, Shou! – Kouyou andou até o garoto e pousou a mão em seu ombro.

Trocaram algumas palavras e logo voltaram para onde estávamos.

_ Pessoal, esse aqui é o Yukata ou Kai! – apresentou o garoto – Kai, esses aqui são o Takamasa ou Shou e o Naoyuki ou apenas Nao.

_ Prazer conhecê-los! – e seu sorriso me desarmou.

Ele era tão fofo que tive vontade de mordê-lo. Mas Shou foi mais rápido.

_ KAAAIII! – praticamente se jogou em cima do garoto, fazendo-o cambalear – Espero que a gente possa ser amigos!

Eu e Kou ficamos rindo da cena. Logo nos juntamos numa mesa para lanchar.

**[Reita's POV]**

O dia tinha tudo pra ser estranho. Pra começar não achei nenhuma das faixas que uso no rosto. Olhei em todos os lugares possíveis, revirei meu guarda-roupa, olhei no meio do material e até na máquina de lavar, mas elas não estavam lá. Suspeitei que minha mãe tivesse jogado-as fora. Perguntaria no jantar, pois a essa altura ela já estava no trabalho.

Nunca fui bom em cozinhar, mas daí a queimar pão torrado era demais. Só precisava por na fôrma e aquecer. Quase tão simples quanto fazer gelo e deixo tudo queimar. Decidi por pegar um pacote de bolachas e comi a caminho da casa de Miyavi.

Final do ano passado conheci alguém que mexeu comigo. Estávamos ficando há quase três meses e continuaríamos juntos se dependesse de mim. O baixinho sabia atrair olhares, seja usando a aparência, o olhar, a língua... O que ele tinha de tímido, tinha de pervertido. Se ele não tivesse chegado em mim e me prensado naquela festa acho que ainda estaria lançando olhares desejosos em sua direção.

Já na casa do Myv, fiquei deitado em sua cama quase meia hora enquanto ele escolhia uma roupa. Isso era frescura! Pra que se arrumar tanto num primeiro dia de aula? Questionei-o sobre isso e recebi um olhar enviesado. Suspirei, desistindo.

_ Por que está sem a faixa? – perguntou enquanto terminava de passar o lápis nos olhos.

_ Não achei nenhuma... – passei a mão pelo rosto, nervoso. Ela me deixava mais confiante dos meus atos – Minha mãe deve ter jogado todas fora.

_ Eu tenho uma aqui, que roubei de você outro dia. – falou com um sorriso sarcástico, me encarando através do espelho – Pode pegar ali no meu armário se quiser. Mas sabe que tem um preço...

_ Tem uma faixa minha? O que faz com ela hein? – passei por ele batendo em sua cabeça.

_ SE-GRE-DO! – soletrou virando-se de frente pra mim – Pronto, vamos?

_ Ok! – confirmei já amarrando a faixa em meu rosto.

Saímos cedo para o colégio, fomos conversando sobre as férias, viagens e outros assuntos idiotas que sempre surgiam entre nós.

Já na entrada, Miyavi foi barrado por um grupo de garotas excêntricas. Despedi dele e fui guardar meu material.

As duas primeiras aulas foram tranqüilas, até que a professora de biologia surgiu com a brilhante idéia de dissecação.

Beleza! Era tudo que eu precisava! Quem manda ser curioso?

Eu tinha que olhar pra descobrir porque eles riam tanto, não é? Foi nojento ver ele levantar o sapo por uma das patas e alguns órgãos escorrerem pra fora. Só de lembrar meu estômago embrulhava. Ainda bem que eu não tinha desmaiado.

Uma garota do grupo logo percebeu que eu não estava bem e alertou os outros da mesa. Logo fui arrastado para fora da sala para tomar um ar.

_ Reita, quer ir pra enfermaria? – ele parecia preocupado, mas não liguei muito.

_ Não precisa... Logo passa – e sentamos em um banco, esperando o recreio começar.

**[Aoi's POV]**

Assim que o sinal soou, sai praticamente correndo da sala à procura dos meus amigos. Encontrei com o Miyavi e Reita em um banco mais afastado do pátio. Agora ia me divertir à custa deles!

_ Yo! – acenei, mesmo eles já tendo me visto – Como vai pantera cor-de-rosa? E aí, Reita?

_ Muito bem, e você repetente? – ele riu debochado, apertando minha mão.

_ Isso aí foi promessa pra passar? – apontei para a cabeça dele – Devia estar mesmo desesperado. – eu não ia deixar ele sem o troco.

_ Vamos lanchar enquanto vocês discutem! – Reita falou sério, já se pondo de pé.

_ Ah! E pra sua informação é lilás e não rosa! – puxou uma mecha a frente dos olhos, como se quisesse confirmar sua frase – E você devia aprender a colar.

_ Imaginei... – chegamos ao outro prédio e caminhamos para a lanchonete – Como foi a aula?

_ A mesma chatice de sempre. – mas logo ele sorriu, se lembrando de algo – Ou melhor, a professora de biologia levou a classe pro laboratório pra dissecar um sapo.

_ Parece legal... – falei desinteressado, entrando na lanchonete.

_ Não tanto. – tomamos a fila pra comprar algo pra comer – O engraçado foi ver o Reita passar mal.

_ Você desmaiou? – abri um sorriso maldoso olhando para o loiro ao meu lado.

_ Claro que não! – ele berrou em meus ouvidos.

_ Por pouco! Tremeu e ficou branco que nem assombração. – tentou controlar o riso – Eu aproveitei pra arrastar ele pra fora e sai da aula também.

Virei pra frente e pedi o lanche, sendo seguido pelos dois até uma das mesas.

Silenciamos um instante enquanto comíamos. Tínhamos noção que conversar e comer ao mesmo tempo ia nos levar a morte. Era muito assunto sem sentido para apenas três pessoas.

Vi de relance Miyavi cumprimentar várias garotas que acenavam pra ele. O que elas viam nesse louco? Eu confesso que ele é sexy, mas é só olhar para o cabelo dele que eu perco o tesão.

_ Olha ali! – Myv chamou nossa atenção, apontando pro outro lado – O gênio decidiu dar as caras em público!

_ Ele é da mesma sala que vocês, não é? – perguntei ainda fitando o loiro que vinha conversando com um grupinho de amigos.

_ É sim. – Reita respondeu seco, ainda devia estar chateado com a brincadeira – Ele e o Naoyuki estudam com a gente.

_ Algum de vocês conhece o outro garoto? – e um sorriso pervertido surgiu nos lábios de Miyavi.

Voltei o olhar para o grupo que conversava animadamente algumas mesas à frente.

_ Qual deles? O loiro é o Shou, o outro não conheço. Deve ser novato. – voltei o olhar para os dois na mesa, sorrindo sacana – Interessado?

_ Muito! – e passou a língua pelos lábios – Que tal descobrir o nome dele pra mim?

_ Não mesmo, não vou falar com pirralho novato. Muito menos com o Takashima, não vou com a cara desse exibicionista! – meu mau humor voltou.

_ Fala isso porque vocês dois vivem disputando pra ver quem chama mais atenção! – Reita finalmente decidiu se juntar ao pavão e me alfinetar – Na verdade ouvi dizer que ele é muito tímido, por isso se isola.

_ E o seu baixinho, Reita? – desconversou Miyavi – Está mesmo namorando?

_ Não é meu baixinho e nós estamos apenas saindo juntos... – respondeu ficando vermelho.

_ Sei... Mas e aí? Alguém vai me ajudar a descobrir o nome do moreninho? – Myv olhou-nos com carinha de cão sem dono.

_ Sinto muito, mas dessa vez vou ficar te devendo. – decidi terminar o lanche quieto.

Ser comparado com Takashima e ainda ouvir meus amigos dizerem que eu era exibicionista enquanto ele era apenas tímido foi o cúmulo. Vou provar pra eles que o loiro é tão exibicionista quanto eu. Ou não me chamo Shiroyama Yuu!


End file.
